


dream.

by revered



Series: #00FFTOBER [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Mention of blood, he goes insane, someone save him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revered/pseuds/revered
Summary: "i’m scared, i can’t wake up, so i’m lying again."based off of seventeen's fear music video.





	dream.

**Author's Note:**

> TW // BLOOD. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS.

_ i’m scared, i can’t wake up, so i’m lying again. _

first, he hears the whispers in his ears. he scrunches his brows, only able to remember falling asleep in his bed. perhaps he was dreaming. he opens his eyes and the whispers stop abruptly. the room he found himself in was unlike anything he had ever seen before; stark white walls, with nothing but a black table in the middle and a faint light fixture on the ceiling. upon the table was a glass box containing a thorny vine and a rose coated with some sort of red clay.

_ you must erase all memories of me, i’m poison. _

intrigued, he steps forward and tries to touch the glass; but as soon as he gets within a foot of it, the temperature of the room drops below zero, at least. the boy becomes hesitant, but still carefully grabs the pyramid and lifts it. he places it on the table and picks up the rose, careful not to touch the sharp thorns. with two fingers, he scrapes up some of the clay. it seems like it could be some type of makeup product, based on the balmy consistency. he impulsively smears it on his lips, the bright red standing out against his pale skin.  _ i must look like snow white _ , he thinks to himself.

_ i can’t cross this line, but please love me. _

suddenly, he hears a small click. his head shoots up and he spots a camera in the corner of the room. he inches closer to it and picks it up. the screen shows a picture of him with deep red pigment smudged across his lips, taken just a few moments ago. he sinks to the ground slowly, and his brain finally puts two and two together; there’s no exit from the room, and this camera somehow took a picture of him on it’s own. as he realizes his fate, his heart speeds up and he pinches his arm.

_ get out of my mind. i can’t handle it. _

he definitely wasn’t dreaming. he turns and begins to punch the wall, trying to destroy it in any way possible. he wants, no, he  _ needs  _ to get out of this place. spending the last few days of his life in this room with nothing but the contents of the pyramid and that camera sounds like the worst way to go for a person like jeonghan. he claws and scratches as much as he can, but it is to no avail. tears roll down his face as he begins to laugh hysterically, putting his face in his bloodied hands. he wishes desperately that he was dreaming.

_ i’m scared, i can’t wake up, so i’m lying again. _


End file.
